Tally Abraham
Tally Abraham is a main character in The Day of Black Snow 2: Perpetual Tribulation, apart of the Raigon unit led by Kotaro Kazama. Although, she has just arrived, and become apart of the team, Kotaro is not left with a very good impression of her and they will sure to butt heads in the future. She is the first Mercenary in the group. Personality Tally isn't very nice. She's snarky and sarcastic, always quick to insult someone. Her heart isn't always in the right place, and she's prone to random acts of selfishness. She helps herself, and doesn't give a damn about anyone else unless it benefits her. She loves money, and will do just about anything to get her hands on some. However, she has a difficult time showing any of the more sensitive emotions. Sad? She just keeps it bottled up and walks away. Scared? No way in hell will she show any signs of fear. The only emotion she ever really shows is anger. Or happiness at the expense of others. Tally won't hesitate to laugh at you if you do something stupid. She also won't hesitate to call you out on it, and mock you mercilessly. If by chance you do get on her good side, she can actually be a pretty decent friend. If she actually likes you, she'll stick up for you, or help you in a time of need. But don't expect her to admit to something like that so quickly. She doesn't really want to make any friends while she's on the job, so even if she does like you, she'll probably deny it for a long, long time. Background Tally's family was rather poor. Tally was a selfish, greedy girl, and obviously wanted expensive things. Something had to be done, right? So she did the only thing she could think of doing that would make her become a complete and total badass: She became a mercenary. She trained from a young age, and eventually became pretty damn good at what she did. At the young age of 12 she already had made enough money for her parents to live very comfortably. Was there any other motive other than money? Nope. Tally likes money, and that's all she really fights for now. She fights to keep her parents healthy and rich, and she fights to buy herself nice things. That's about it. No fighting for the greater good, no fighting for justice. Money money money. She was hired to help these Raigon dudes, and hey, she's getting paid so that's all she really cares about right now. She'll stick with them until the money stops coming. Other Info Tally collects...fairy merchandise. Yes, it sounds strange, but she's got an odd obsession with those creatures. Necklaces, keychains, stuffed dolls...You name it, she's probably got it. Her main weapon is two dual pistols (with fairy stickers on them...) and a couple of knives. Also with stickers. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kotaro's Unit Category:BS2PT Category:Raigon